


i can misbehave

by gardevoirite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardevoirite/pseuds/gardevoirite
Summary: He can smell Keith too, the heavy scent of want capable of driving him crazy.  He wishes he could reach Keith’s neck to get more of it, or maybe at least lick into his mouth. He wishes he could do anything besides let himself be ruined.When Keith scrapes his teeth on the gland Shiro keens, tries to pull him even closer. “Please,” he whimpers, one hand moving to Keith’s head, keeping him in place. “Please, I need you, stop teasing —“Keith licks at the gland one last time before he pulls away.  “I got you. I promise.”Keith and Shiro have a one night stand. Shiro thinks he may want it to be more.





	i can misbehave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crypticarus (padawin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawin/gifts).



> Walks into sheithlentines late w a starbucks
> 
> Here’s my sheithlentines gift for crypticarus!! Im so sorry this was finished late! But thanks for enabling me w that one night stand omega!shiro/alpha!keith prompt i had a gotdamn blast
> 
> Also theyre at a college party or smth lmdhmhj

The second the door shuts behind them, Keith is pushing Shiro towards it, pressing their bodies together. Keith presses his nose on Shiro’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“You smell amazing and we haven’t even started yet.” The husk in his voice sends shivers down Shiro’s spine. “Saw how you’ve been eyeing me all night, you know. You’re not subtle.”

He’s just about to argue that maybe he _wanted_ Keith to see, wanted Keith to know just how attractive Shiro found him, but then Keith bites down just an inch away from his scent gland and he whines. He’s already feeling slick shift inside him when he moves to grind against Keith’s clothed cock.

He can smell Keith too, the heavy scent of want capable of driving him crazy. He wishes he could reach Keith’s neck to get more of it, or maybe at least lick into his mouth. He wishes he could do anything besides let himself be ruined.

When Keith scrapes his teeth on the gland Shiro keens, tries to pull him even closer. “Please,” he whimpers, one hand moving to Keith’s head, keeping him in place. “Please, I need you, stop teasing —“

Keith licks at the gland one last time before he pulls away. “I got you. I promise.” He presses a thumb on Shiro’s bottom lip before he kisses him, taking his thumb away to lick at Shiro’s lip instead. Shiro opens up easily, tries to suck at Keith’s tongue like it’s his cock, just to show how good he’s willing to be for him.

The growl Keith lets out has him dripping on his thighs already, and the intense want pooling at his stomach feels so much like heat.

Blindly, Shiro starts pulling Keith’s jacket off — leather, and the rugged look it gives Keith drives him absolutely crazy, but right now he’d rather see it on the floor. Keith breaks the kiss once the jacket is off to tug off Shiro’s shirt.

“C’mon, now.” Before Shiro knows it he’s being pulled away from the door and pushed towards the bed, and once the back of his knees meet the mattress he lets himself fall onto it. Keith follows, kneeling on the mattress and lowering his head so he can lick at a nipple. Shiro can feel him smirk when he moans. “Scoot up, will you?” Keith asks.

Dazed, Shiro obeys, moving so his head rests against the pillow by the headboard. Keith doesn’t move from where he is, waits until Shiro is settled to scoot up until he’s face to face with Shiro’s cock, straining against his jeans.

“God,” Keith whispers, bending so he can mouth at Shiro through the denim. “You smell so fucking good. Do you have any idea how hot you are?” He unzips Shiro’s pants and undoes the fly, pulling them off and throwing them on the floor.

Whatever it is Shiro had in mind to say is quickly thrown out as Keith starts tonguing at his slit through his boxers, tasting the precome that had already stained the fabric. He doesn’t know whether he should spread his legs wider or press them together against Keith’s head to keep him there.

He settles for the latter, hooking his legs on Keith’s shoulders and pressing his thighs against his cheeks. Keith hums in approval, pulls away from Shiro’s dick to finally pull off Shiro’s boxers.

Shiro can see the way Keith’s eyes darken at his hard cock, the head weeping precome; he lets Keith spread his legs so he can see how wet Shiro is for him, the inside of his thighs shining with slick. The quiet way Keith moans at the sight is enough for Shiro to drip even more.

At the feeling of two fingers reaching behind to touch at his rim, Shiro whimpers. “I don’t need it. I’m ready, Keith, please, I want you so bad—“

It isn’t enough to stop Keith from slipping two fingers in anyway. Shiro lets them in almost too easily, whines when Keith starts pumping them in and out. “Shh,” Keith soothes, moving so he’s face to face with Shiro, his other hand coming up to brush Shiro’s bangs away from his face. “Don’t wanna hurt you, baby. I wanna treat you right.”

And that, that pierces through Shiro’s heart, even through his lustful haze. Maybe it’s not the last thing he expected he would hear from a one night stand, but he sure as hell didn’t expect it, and he can’t help how fast his heart starts to beat.

Beautiful, smart, _and_ sweet? Shiro thinks he hit the jackpot.

As if to prove how sweet he is, Keith pauses his movements, runs his free hand through Shiro’s hair again. He frowns. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah,” Shiro breathes, taking Keith’s hand and locking their fingers together. “Sorry. You charmed me for a minute there.”

Keith snorts, leans in to nose at Shiro’s neck again, scenting him again. “‘M not even doing anything.”

“Still.” Showering this beautiful boy with praise can come later, though. For now, Shiro’s getting impatient. He grinds into Keith’s fingers, whimpers at the resulting pleasure that sparks through him. “Anyway, get on with it. I don’t have all night.”

Keith lets out a laugh, almost disbelieving, but he obeys, pumping his fingers a couple more times before letting a third one slip in easily. “Bossy.”

“You’ve been driving me crazy,” Shiro retorts, letting himself sink back into that lustful haze. “Even at the dance floor earlier, all you were doing was teasing me. About time you actually do something rather than just— _ah_!”

“Oh, right there, huh?” Keith asks sweetly, covers Shiro’s moaning mouth with his free hand as he runs his fingers back at that spot over and over. Shiro’s eyes threaten to roll to the back of his head with pleasure, hips frantically grinding back on Keith’s hand. Keith presses a kiss on Shiro’s collar bone. “Am I doing something now? Giving you what you want?”

“ _Keith_ ,” Shiro whines. He can feel his slick drip out of him and on Keith’s hands, on the bedsheets. “Fuck me, fuck me. God, it’s so good, but it’s not enough, I wanna feel your knot in me—“

“ _Fuck_ , Shiro,” Keith groans. A fourth finger is teasing at Shiro’s rim, but his whole hand is stuttering at Shiro’s words.

“Wearing too many fucking clothes,” Shiro slurs, a hand now slipping under Keith’s pants, edging close to his straining cock. “Wanna see you, wanna see how big you are, how big you’ll get when you come in me—“

Shiro is quickly interrupted when Keith presses his lips to his, licks his way into Shiro’s mouth again. Keith pulls his fingers out of Shiro’s hole, swallows the resulting whine from Shiro’s mouth.

Keith breaks the kiss to take his shirt off, then pulls his pants and boxers down just low enough to pull his cock free. The heavy scent that comes with it has Shiro practically drooling.

“Gonna drive me crazy,” Keith growls, spreading Shiro’s legs, pushing his knees up to his ears, “if you keep talking like that. Won’t be able to hold back.”

“Don’t,” Shiro says — begs. He’s felt a glimpse of Keith’s strength, by the way he’s capable of manhandling him, but he wants to feel everything, wants to know how much power is hidden inside such a compact body. He wraps his legs around Keith as he continues, “Don’t hold back. I can take it. I want to feel everything.”

“Shiro—“

“I’d take your knot so well,” Shiro sighs. He takes Keith’s hand and guides it back to his hole, guides his fingers to his puffy wet rim. “I’m dripping for you, can you feel that? Bet your cock’s gonna feel so much better. I’d probably still be so tight around you. Want you to fill me up with your come when you’re done, til I’m full with it—“

Keith suddenly takes their hands away from Shiro’s hole. For a split second Shiro worries that maybe he’s gone a bit too far, but the next thing he knows Keith is lining up and pushing into him fast and he has to cover his mouth to muffle his scream.

“God,” Keith sighs as he bottoms out, barely gives Shiro any time to recover before he’s sliding out and slamming back in again, pulling another scream from Shiro’s throat. “Has anyone ever told you about how dirty your mouth is? You’re driving me fucking insane.”

“Fuck me,” Shiro cries, desperation now fully clawing at him. “Now, god, _please_ —“

“Whatever you want,” Keith croons. He starts sucking at Shiro’s neck just as he starts to build his rhythm, until he’s slamming home hard every time.

Shiro’s body is practically rocking with Keith’s strength. He digs his nails into Keith’s shoulders, presses his feet at the small of Keith’s back, tries to pull them even closer somehow, wants to feel Keith envelop his being entirely.

“You’re so tight, baby,” Keith murmurs almost lovingly, grinds in until he reaches Shiro’s prostate and smiles at Shiro’s resulting cry. “So hot too, fuck. You’re incredible.”

“Keith,” he whimpers once he’s lost his voice from every scream he’s let out, and Keith moans, trailing a line of kisses on Shiro’s jaw before latching his lips on Shiro’s earlobe. “ _Keith_.”

“Ah — ‘M gonna knot,” Keith warns, and Shiro moans loudly again at the thought, voice hoarse. He can feel more slick dripping again, wetting the bedsheets.

“Give it to me,” Shiro begs. “I’ll be so tight around you, god, want you to fill me up—“

“Come first,” Keith tells him, wrapping a hand around Shiro’s hard cock. He starts pumping in time with his thrusts, making Shiro whine. “Let go, and I’ll give you what you want.”

When Keith’s other hand drifts over to feel around Shiro’s rim, touching where they’re joined together, that’s all it takes. With a final moan Shiro comes on Keith’s hand, his legs pulling Keith’s body as close as they can as he rides it out.

“That’s it,” Keith sighs, thrusting even harder now, hips starting to stutter out of its rhythm. “God, you’re so fucking hot, baby—“

“Please,” Shiro almost mouths, head going hazy from the oversensitive pleasure as he feels Keith’s cock starting to thicken. He can barely keep his eyes half open, and he can feel himself start to drool. “Please, please. I want it.”

“Fuck — _Shiro_ ,” Keith gasps, and Shiro feels him come, revels in the way Keith fills him up. Keith’s hips stutter a couple more times, making Shiro mewl. If he wasn’t already so tired, the feeling of Keith’s knot would be enough to get him going for another round.

Keith’s hips twitch in one last time before he collapses, barely catching himself with his forearms braced against the bed so he doesn’t fall on Shiro entirely. His chest is heaving heavily against Shiro’s, nose nuzzling Shiro’s neck weakly.

Shiro slowly unwraps his legs around Keith’s hips, drifts his hands to rest against the small of Keith’s back instead. He nuzzles against Keith’s hair. His voice is hoarse and quiet when he speaks. “You okay?”

“Never better,” Keith assures, muffled by Shiro’s neck. Shiro feels rather than sees Keith sigh. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees breathlessly. His eyes are already drooping from the afterglow, his energy finally crashing. Still, he refuses to let go of Keith.

“I should get something to clean you up,” Keith mumbles. He almost makes to pull out but is stopped by his knot. “Oh. Wait.”

Shiro can’t help bursting into laughter, wrapping his arms around Keith and turning to his side so Keith lands beside him in bed, face to face with him. “Stay with me then,” he tells Keith, smiling goofily. “Just for a while.”

Eventually, Keith smiles back, all soft and captivating all over again. “Alright, alright.”

They fall asleep soon after, still entangled in each other’s arms.

 

 

When Shiro wakes the next morning, the space beside him on the bed is empty.

He swallows back down the lump in his throat as he sits up. Of course. They had agreed, after all, to one night and nothing else. Doesn’t matter if Keith is the prettiest person he’d ever laid eyes on, the most considerate partner, with the sweetest of smiles, doesn’t matter if it feels like Shiro lost his chance —

“Hey, you’re awake.”

Shiro startles, snaps his head up from the blankets. Keith is here, shutting the bathroom door, a towel around his shoulders to catch the water dripping from his long hair.

He’s also shirtless, and Shiro tries not to stare on the scratch marks he left on Keith’s shoulders, the light hickey he left on the scent gland on his neck.

“Guess I am,” he says, for lack of anything else to say. “Um. Morning?”

“Morning,” Keith mumbles. He isn’t looking at Shiro in the eye, and Shiro doesn’t know what to make of that. “There’s breakfast downstairs, if you trust Matt enough to eat what he makes.”

If anything Matt cooks is anything like the drinks he makes during college parties, Shiro isn’t so sure he wants to touch it. “No breakfast then. Noted.”

He doesn’t think the joke was even that funny, but the quiet way Keith laughs quietly at it makes his heart flutter. He’s only known this guy for less than 24 hours but he already wants to know everything about him.

“So uh,” Shiro starts, fidgeting with the hem of the blanket. “You doing anything today?”

“Find a place to eat, for starters,” Keith says, slipping his shirt on. (Shiro mourns the loss of being able to see his muscles, but he settles for looking at the hickeys that are too high on Keith’s neck to cover up.) “then – I dunno. I’ve probably got a lot of work to catch up on.”

“Maybe – maybe we can eat somewhere together?” Shiro blurts out before he can think. “There’s a good waffle place I know, it’s not too far from campus.”

Keith freezes, and Shiro’s blood instantly grows cold. He didn’t cross a line, did he? God, what is he even doing, asking someone he barely knows on a date —

“I thought this was a one time thing,” Keith says, tone careful.

“It is if you want it to be,” Shiro hurries to reassure. “It’s just – I dunno. You’re funny and smart and sweet and beautiful—“

“Beautiful,” Keith repeats, face turning pink.

“— and you were amazing last night, not that I want to see you again just to hook up, but it’s just… I don’t know. I like you a lot,” Shiro finishes weakly. “I just want to see you again. If that’s okay.”

For a while, all Keith does is stare at him, expression unreadable. Shiro braces himself for the worst; if anything, at least he has last night to think of the next time he has his heat.

Finally, Keith walk over to the bed and sits down, finally letting his eyes meet Shiro’s. “You’re asking me on a date. Right?”

“I… yes. Yeah. If you’re okay with it.”

Keith smiles, pulls Shiro’s hands away from the blanket and intertwines them with his. “I am. I,” Keith laughs nervously, pink rising on his cheeks. “I really am. I’d love to go with you.”

“Okay. Okay! Great! We can go right now!” Getting to know someone so radiant, so kind and beautiful, knowing he feels the same way; Shiro’s close to floating.

He’s already getting out of bed to put his clothes on when Keith laughs. “Maybe shower first, though?” He stands up as well, running a finger on a bite mark he left, just a few inches away from Shiro’s scent gland. “Don’t get me wrong, you smell incredible, but I’d rather not have anyone else know that.”

“Oh.” Shiro blushes, turning even redder when Keith eyes the blush spreading to his chest. “Right. Good idea.”

Keith’s smile turns sweet, and he runs his hands down Shiro’s arms to entwine their fingers. “C’mon. I just finished, but maybe I can help you out.”

They stay in the showers for so long that their breakfast date turns to brunch instead, but Shiro treasures every second.


End file.
